The Malone Boys & The Bat Boys
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Life with two insane families is never good. The Malone Family are your well off Mobster Family who enjoy their work. Than you have the Bat Family who is a dysfunctional group of brothers and their Father who dresses up like a Bat. Them being together is always something new so welcome to the family. Malone boys meet the Bat Boys... Good luck, Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman**

* * *

Match was sleeping peacefully dreaming about a hottie he had seen earlier when something landed on him on out of nowhere. Something heavy and laced with armor landed on him knocking the air out of his lungs. Sitting up quickly Match shoved the offending body off cussing whoever it was using both langue and sign langue until he noticed the familiar uniform he had come to know over the years.

"Robin?!" Match yelled in shock. "If you're trying to rape me that's not how it's done."

Robin groaned sitting up holding his side growling darkly. "Silence Match! I am not here for a social visit."

"Than what can I help you with?" Match stood up truing on his light.

"I've been injured." Robin said curtly as if only talking about the weather.

"Again?" Match tapped his chin. "Somebody's been a bit sloppy lately~"

"Just patch me up you little-!"

"Does this hurt?" Match asked poking his side.

"YES, DAMN IT!"

After being Violently kicked away Match walked over to gran the first aid kit he kept in his room .Well, he had started keeping when Robin had decided that if he could not reach the cave in time he would simply drop into the Malone penthouse.

"Who'd you run into tonight?" Match yawned walked back over. "Killer Crock? Bane? Joker?"

"That is none of you're concern!"

Match rolled his eyes before helping Robin take off his tunic before looking at the wound. It wasn't a gun shot wound or was it a bad bruise. Someone had stabbed him and it wasn't easier to stab through the armor the bats wore nor was it easy for someone to get the close. Taking out the things he would need Match patched him up.

"There all better." Match said standing up before sitting on the bed. "Do ya wanna have me kiss for your booboo?"

Robin glared at him before standing up and testing the binds and the stitches. "It will do until I get some skilled help."

"Well, screw you too," Match leaned back. "But no screwing the twins either,"

"You disgust me."

"Mmm, so I am told by you over and over again." Match grinned. "Now get out so I can sleep."

For a minute nothing happened before Match felt something plop onto his bed. Sitting up he saw that Robin had collapsed onto his bed suddenly. Jumping up Match thought for a second that he had killed Robin by doing a poor stitching job but than he noticed that the little jerk was asleep. Frowning he rolled over the other to pull off the mask which wasn't easy and he was sure that Damian would feel that sting when he woke up.

Looking down he could see dark circles under the other eyes. "Long hours, huh?" Match mused before rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'll call Daddy Bats and let him know where you are."

After calling in the Bat family Lil Match headed back to his room, the fourteen year old determined to get back to his dream. This was shortly stopped when he realized that that was not going to happen when a dead to the world Robin was in his bed. Frowning Match got into his bed and rolled Damian to the other side which wasn't easy with all that armor and the fact Damian had been putting himself through rigorous training for the last year earning the other boy a size larger than him, but Lil Match didn't care.

They were still both fourteen, both highly skilled in their families and what more Match could drive the other insane with a few sly and undertone about them or the others and Damian would lose his temper. Thinking about what he should come up with Match paused as he heard a creak. Standing up with a knife in hand and a gun hidden under his pillow he froze before relaxing and walking over to the new visitor.

"Timmy," Lil Match grinned. "Came to retirve the missing one?"

Red Robin slipped off his mask. "Just to check on him and than I'm going to be spending the night. Alvin and I are going to be going to the movies tomorrow."

"Ah," Match looked over at Damian with a sly smile. "What are my chances of pulling up a prank without getting killed?"

"Hmm," Tim walked around the passed out Robin before taking away all his weapons, suit, leaving him in only his undershirt and boxers. "Good luck,"

Match grinned before laying over next to Damian. "If you hear a blood curdling scream in the morning it's me."

Tim smiled before leaving to find Alvin.

* * *

There was something strange about having a twin.

A connection that you never had before. Tim had known for the past year that Big Daddy had used his powers to connect a twin bond between both of them, he and Alvin. Of course he should be mad about if but truth was he was happy about it. A connection with you're brother that no one else had and the the other feeling of knowing when and how you're twin was feelings.

As they both lay in bed sleeping in late since they had ended up staying up until six am to watch movies and eat Alvin's favorite thing, which was ice cream, before they knocked out curled up together matching the other perfectly. This peacefully moment was ruined by screaming.

"WHAT SO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Damian's voice ripped them from their sleep.

"Is that any way to treat you're bed partner?"

"I SHALL KILL YOU MALONE!"

"Mmm," Alvin grumbled out unhappily before curling back up to Tim who did the same. "Too... _early_."

"Yes, too early," Tim agreed curling back up as well. "The sun is out... not good for bats..."

"Or Malones," Alvin agreed as they both started to doze back off to sleep.

* * *

Match was grinning like he had won a gold medal.

Damian was glaring at him like he was going to rip his throat at any moment.

Last night or rather at three am int the morning he had come to get patched up but couldn't make it home so he could sleep. A mistake he made and paid for when he knocked out and woke up in only his undergarments and Match was curled up on his side, head resting under his chine and one leg swung over his body.

Damian reacted less that gracefully screaming bloody murder well Match only jumped up a bit before grinning up at him still half asleep with only the remark of "Oh, sleeping together was fun," and that had pissed Damian off more than he cared to admit.

"You have no idea how much I want to strangle you." Damian growled up trying to keep himself from doing so but dear good he wanted so badly.

"Ooh," Match put his hands to his face. "Getting kinky huh?"

"Shut your mouth!" Damian screamed. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"I believe it is called 'cuddling'" Match grinned at him.

Damian gave him a deadly glare and the only thing he got back was a whatever sigh.

"Fine." Match said walking up to him with no smile. "I have having a wonderful dream about this hot chick and than you came in last night and ruined, so in return I decided to let you wake up and freak out."

"Disgusting."

"Now were even." Match said before turning to leave. "Now, I gotta get ready for the day."

"Tt." Damian walked over to grab his suit before dressing quickly. "What illegal things are you up to Match?"

Match peeked back into the room only one green eye showing. "That fun kind of course," Before he vanished.

"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him," Damian chanted for a while.

"Oh by the way will you kindly tell Batman that you took advantage of me last night?"

"BEGONE YOU BASTARD!"

Match left laughing his head off.

* * *

**Mini stories/Side stories/ and one shorts of the Malone Boys and the Bat Family. **

**Now than requests are open but don't just put "Oh, camping would be nice." Be descriptive please.**

**Put them in the reviews and let me know. **

**Alright review I know some of you want to drive the Bats insane especially Damian ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Rojo was eating a couple of sour gummy worms as he watched the club dancing with life. His nook's battery had died and sadly he forgot the charger. So he had to find a new way to entertain himself until it was time to leave the club life.

Most normal people like to dance, drink, have a good time. Rojo liked to read and when that wasn't available he enjoyed eating sour gummy worms. Something it was it have him an upset stomach but that was normal for one who downs three bags of the sour gummies.

As he lifted up a red one it was snatched out of his hand. Reaching for his gun was stopped by a black hand. Looking up he saw the infamous Red Hood. Rolling his eyes Rojo went back to doing what he had been doing before.

"Not gonna say hello?" Red Hood urged.

Rojo shook his head before eating a green worm ignoring the other.

"Really? You know I could kill you and teach others about messing with me."

Chewing on another gummy Rojo just gave him a look. Red Hood sighed before pulling off his helmet to revile his domino mask. He looked angry about something and Rojo knew what that was. It was because Rojo had gotten mad at Jason Todd easier that month and had been refusing to acknowledge anything that had to do with him so tonight Red Hood had shown up at the night club.

"You're really going to stand there eating candy worn and ignoring the fact that I'm holding at gun to your back?"

Rojo leaned back against the gun daring him to pull the trigger. Jason growled at him and Rojo let out a huff of breath out of his nose to show that no he didn't care. Anyways they both knew that he couldn't pull the trigger because for the black sheep of the Bat family had gotten attached to Rojo and thought of him as a friend.

The reason said friend was so mad at him was that during a bust Rojo had happened to be there and Red Hood had joked that he was a good piece of meat which lead to the near selling of Rojo Malone. Shit, Jason had never seen someone so eerily enraged and the way he narrowed his eyes softly at Red Hood the anit-hero nearly chocked on his air.

After that the two hadn't been on talk terms.

Well, Jason was.

Rojo was perfectly fine giving him the silent treatment.

"Alright, alright, I'm so sorry that I said that and nearly made you a price on the market…" Jason nudged his shoulder. "Come on, say something."

"Jerk."

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY AFTER THREE FREAKING WEEKS?!"

"Sorry."

"Thank you."

"Bastard."

"_Really_?" Jason sighed back off only to return a few minutes later. "So, wanna bail this place and go hang out? "

Rojo blinked his blue eyes at him before looking back out at the club. "Just for a little bit."

The next day Big Daddy got a call from his missing baby Rojo who he had been running around looking for and found out that not only was he perfectly fine but the two were on the other side of the world in England and if he could sent them money to go home.

When asked how they ended up there Rojo just said it was Jason's fault.

Rojo didn't talk to Jason for another three weeks and after that they ended up in south Asia.

* * *

"I'm so bored…" Dick sighed into his phone. "There's absolutely nothing to do…"

"Me too…" Freddie whined. "Everyone's doing something…"

"Yeah, and even Alfred is really busy."

"Hm," Freddie pouted. "What should we do?"

"I don't know." Dick looked around his room. "Nothing inside looks like fun… Hey, don't you guys out an pool on the top of the penthouse that's in a glass done that keeps everything out and is comfortable enough to swim in?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it clean?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna fill it with light blue Jell-O and ask Match and Damian who's a better swimmer?"

"Yeah!"

An hour later Freddie was in awe as Dick showed up with people delivering boxes of the light blue Jell-O and had to asked where he had gotten it from. Dick had smiled brightly putting a finger to his lips to say it was a sealed secret.

They opened the boxes pouring them in and using the jets to mix it all. It only took a couple of hours to let it set. They added a small layer of water to make it look like it was still filled with water. When they had the ever two fighting little brothers together they asked.

Sure enough both of them changed into their swim suits to see. However it was Big Daddy who had noticed them and decided to join them. Freddie and Dick looked on in horror as Big Daddy jumped into the pool getting stuck instantly before popping out looking furious.

"Run!" Dick screamed.

"No kinddin'!" Freddie yelped.

Damian was smirking and Match was laughing his head off.

* * *

Bruce had been sitting in his office when Alvin came by looking for Tim. Bruce told him that Tim was in a meeting and wouldn't be done for another two hours. Hopping that the boy would do something normal like leave or at least sit down somewhere and wait.

Instead Alvin squeezed his way into his lap and curled up before closing his eyes and within a few minutes was taking a nap. Bruce sighed. What had his life come to that where he had to play Daddy Bat to a bunch of mob boss children? Life hated him.

An hour later Tim came into pausing before he joined into the nap time. Bruce would never admit but after that day he rather enjoyed the twins coming to him to take their naps. Match knew about it but that was only because happened to be there looking for Alvin.

* * *

Damian managed to pull a prank on Match.

It wasn't the best idea he could have had…

* * *

Tim took a bit out of his ice cream cone as he watched the near end of the movie he was watching. Alvin had fallen asleep half hour ago using his shoulder at his pillow. Tim looked at his brother for a few seconds before looking back at the movie still eating his ice cream. Alvin always ate his ice cream fast and Tim was always slow at eating it.

Alvin shifted more curling up closer shivering a bit. It was a bit cold that night and Alvin (Tim swore) refused to ware anything that had sleeves and shorts that went three inches above his knees. Jason had said a few times that Tim was the girl at the beach who wore a bathing suit what covered the boobs and had a skirt on it and Alvin was the girl who wore a bikini like it was nothing.

It was true. Tim liked dark colors and things that covered him. It made him feel safe. Alvin however hated to many clothes. For some reason it made him feel safe with the least of clothing. Most of Alvin's shirts or tops stopped at his ribs and the longest shorts Alvin owned where mid-thigh.

Tim supposed it was how it was how it had to be. Opposites they were but the at times just the same.

Pushing the last piece of the cone that was soft with the melted ice cream Tim curled up closer to Alvin until their heads where pressed together matching each other. Sighing Tim closed his eyes slowly relaxing until he had dozed off peacefully.

They slept for about five hours when the door slammed open making them both jump in confusion blinking and holding their arms up as the sun blinded them. Someone came walking angrily into the living room and to their shock it was Lil Match.

Lil Match was walking fast his face looked both furious, distressed and a little hurt as he breathed in shaky breathes that rattled with his anger. Alvin called out to him softly confused as the two of them stood up. When Match didn't answer they started to walk to him when he screamed out his voice laced with hate and fury.

"Big Daddy!" Match slammed the office doors open. "Daddy!"

The doors slammed shut leaving both of them wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong with Lil Match?" Alvin asked looking at him.

"I have no idea." Tim said moving swiftly to the door not making a sound leaning up against it listening in before frowning. "I don't hear anything."

"That's because they had it sound proofed it but can hear anything outside of them I don't know how it works but it's something like that." Alvin looked down sadly. "I wonder what made Lil Match so upset?"

Moving back to the couch Tim sat down sighing their hands holding each other. That was no automatic and they really noticed when they did it. They sat there waiting. Tim easily stayed still but Alvin was moving and sighing before he jumped up to push a button on the wall and a pole lowered donw before he jumped onto it spinning around.

"Well, that's new." Tim stated before standing up stretching. "I thought Big Daddy didn't like you pole dancing in the living room?"

"He changed his mind after I asked for one outside." Alvin grinned as he went upside down spinning. "It took a long of convincing . Come dance with me, Tim,"

"No thanks." Tim smiled a bit. "I had enough pole dancing in my life thanks."

"Your really good at it," Alvin smiled from where he was spinning sideways.

"Yes, let's not tell the others about that, alright?"

Slam!

They looked to see Lil Match stomping towards his room his face clearly torn between being pissed off and looking hurt. Alvin jumped off the pole easily following him. Tim got up to followed when a shadow came into the window.

"Robin." Tim said.

"Where's Match?" Robin inquired not looking at him.

"He's pretty upset right now." Tim folded his arms. "You wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

Robin looked away.

"Damian!"

"TIS NOT YOUR CONCERN DRAKE." Damian shouted throwing his arms out. "It was a stupid joke returned to him from the one he pulled on me!"

"What did you do?" Tim asked folding his arms.

Damian mumbled something before heading towards Match's room. Tim followed close behind but the end came rather quickly when they got there however because Damian went in but just as Tim tried to follow Damian shoved Alvin at him who yelped as they banged into each other and the door slammed.

"Ow…!" Alvin frowned. "He's so rough!"

"I know, but you get used to it." Tim sighed helping Alvin stand up right. "What did Match say?"

"Nothing…" Alvin looked at the door. "Do you think their okay in there?"

"I'm sure we'll know when we hear screaming." Tim whispered.

* * *

**Requests are still open. **


	3. Chapter 3

**[Continued from chapter two.]**

**Damian's prank gone wrong.**

* * *

Damian had been stalking Lil Match for the pass two weeks, studying his prey.

After all this time Damian had decided to get back at Lil Match for all the sly sexual comments and for beating Damian at almost everything that had to do with being 'normal'.

Today he was watching as Lil Match left the penthouse and heading to the little cafe that was model after a a Japaneses them maid cafe and Lil Match went every other day to eat his sissy girl cake and stare at the maids and hit on them with sweet words.

As Damian went in in disguise Damian smirked as he also saw the four guys form school his haired to come and help him with this prank. Standing right behind Lil Match as the mobster ordered his slice of Strawberry Shortcake slice of cake and a glass of Banana milk before going to the booth he always sat at making himself comfortable.

Damian ordered a coffee before taking a seat where he could see perfectly. Lil Match sat down before taking his fork taking a bite of his cake with a happy smile. Taking out his phone Damian text the four boys that where looking around waiting. Damian had hired them since they were the same age as them and that they were jerks and would be perfect. The rich snobs already entered the world of sex.

Seriously rich parents don't care.

Meanwhile Lil Match was taking the fourth bite of his cake feeling pretty happy. Lately he had been feeling down and this place always made him feel better. A strawberry shortcake and Banana milk was his secret small pleasure. As he ate slowly he turned to his left surprised as someone suddenly sat next to him draping an arm over him.

"Hey, cutie, come here often?" A teen his age said with a smirking smile.

Glaring at him Lil Match pushed his arm off. "Screw off, ass."

"Oh ho ho," Another one siad sliding in on Match's other side. "A fiesta one."

"I like it." A third was grinned siting across from him. "Man, look at his eyes! Never seen such a hot color."

"Like an albino." A fourth added standing behind Lil Match.

"Get the hell away form me." Match growled. "Now."

"What's your name, babe?"

"His hair is soft."

"He smells good too,"

"Come on, let's have some fun."

Lil Match started to panic as they touched him, slide this hands on his arms, his face and one on his leg. Pushing their hands away he his breathing became irregular as he started to stammer fear evident in his voice.

He didn't like this. He felt trapped and scared and he wanted Big Daddy. Why did he leave his phone at home? Why was this happening?

"Stop it!" Match cried as one of them pressed their lips to his cheek. "Leave me alone! Stop!"

"Hold him."

"No...!"

Bam!

The fourth guy who had been trying to pull up his shirt suddenly had a broken nose before he landed out cold. The three looked up shocked. There stood (Out of disguise) was Damian Wayne and he looked pissed off. The three tried to run away but Dmaian grabbed at them before breathing them up and tossing them into a pile.

"Damian...?"

Damian turned around to face Lil March before instantly regretting. Lil Match's clothes where tousled, his hair messed up, his eyes stinging with unsheded tears as he stared at him.

"Match."

"What... what are you doing here?"

"I was on this side of town." Damian crossed his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Lil Match stood up fixing his hair.

"Whar the hell Damian?!"

Oh shit.

"Why the hell did you pay of to bother his if your were just going to beat us up?!"

Crap.

Lil Match's face went from calm to fury. Damian stood there as Match ran up to him and slapped him as hard as he could across the face. This time Match let a few tears fall down his face in anger.

"You asshole!" Match screamed. "I freaking hate you!"

Damian's mouth fell open. "What?! You can't hate me!"

"Shut up!" Match turned leaving the cafe.

Damian followed dressed as Robin.

* * *

**[After chapter two]**

Damian took off his mask before staring at Lil Match who was glaring out of his window with his arms crossed. He had never seen Match mad before. At least not at him. For some reason this bothered Damian more than he would care to admit.

Walking up to him Damian placed his hand on Match's shoulder giving it a little squeeze. He felt Match give out a shaky breath before Lil Match's hand came up to touch his hand.

"My apologies." Damian said. "I never meant for it to get out of hand."

"How could you do that to me?" Match said softly. "How could you send four bastard to sexually harass me?"

"That was not a part of the plan. They were to suggest that you needed a male lover and that was all. I never expected them to touch you and when they did I beat them."

"Yeah." Match let out a huffed laugh. "That still dosne't change things. Why did you do that to me?"

"Match, I do not understand." Damian frowned removed his hand and standing next to the other looking at him. "You deal with stuff far worse than this. Why did it btoher you so much."

"You know how I was raised by Big Daddy?"

"Yes."

Match looked at him with his green eyes. "I'm the only one who hasn't been raped, used and left for dead. My brothers have been hurt in ways no one should. I have seen such horrible things that have to do with sex but Damian I have never been sexual touched. I... I was terrified that what happened to my brothers was going to happen to me. I still have nightmares about The Priest's shoving his fingers in me and ripping me. And let me tell you even with pain meds it didn't help that your butler had to open me up to sew me back together."

Damian lowered his head. "I... I never realized... I surely am sorry, Match. I never meant to hurt you like that."

They faced each other and Match smiled before closing the space between them wrapping his arms around Damian's shoulder laying his head on the other's shoulder. Damian tensed up before leaning to hug back.

"Apogies aceepted." Match smiled. "And look at that you learned how to hug."

"Don't ruin it Match."

"How romantic."

"You ruined." Damian grumbled pulling away before heading towards the door before he paused and walked back. "Tomorrow come to the Manor."

"Why?"

"Pennyworth makes the best Strawberry shortcakes and it will be a way of showing you that I am sorry."

"Alright." Match walked up to him. "One more thing."

"What?"

"I'm bringing my family and tomorrow after we eat your taking me out to the mall and buying me whatever I want. I also want to go to the movies, the craft store, the yogurt place-"

"Wait!" Damian yelled glaring at him. "Why the hell do I have to take you to all those places?"

"You almost got me raped."

"... Will ten work?"

"Yes." Match smirked as he walked Damian out.

* * *

Dick Grayson was at his job. Since he moved back with Bruce and his family he was working for the GCPD. Bruce still didn't approve of his choice of work and his not choice of going to collage but still Dick liked it.

Sucking on his lollipop Dick sat on the desk of his chief who was rubbing his temples. No one was like Dick Grayson. This cuddle young man child who acted more like he was seven than twenty. He was sitting there having finshed his paperwork and was now enjoying his break by eating the lolipops they usually had for the lost kids they found.

"Oh, Dickie-bird~!" A voice sang out across the room as someone walked through the door.

Everyone turned to see who it was. It looked like a hooker/stripper. The young male walked right passed them swaggering his hips as natrually as it was to breath going stright up to Dick Grayson.

Officer Grayson let out a happy grin. "Freddie!"

"Hi!" Freddie smiled before the two hugged. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Their showing care bears the musical at the Gotham Theater! It's only going to be one for one day!"

"Oh my god!" Dick squealed before looking at his boss. "Sir, can I please have the rest of the day off?"

"Uh..."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please,"

"Fine! Go on, just get out of here!"

"Yay!" Dick cheered.

Everyone stared awkwardly as Officer Dick Grayson and Mobster Freddie Malone skipped out of the department holding hands.

They all looked at their boss who sighed rubbing his face. "Bruce Wayne donates to our cause..."

The chief wanted a officer not a child.

* * *

Jason had gotten bored lazing around the Manor all day so Bruce had gotten him a job at his Company where Jason had to go around the main floor pushing a cart around dropping off packages and papers and bring them back to his dad.

After two days Jason was bored again so he invited Rojo to come along and hang out with him. Rojo had shown up right on time. They walked up and down the the main floor just talking and sharing jokes. Jason would talk loudly and bark out his laughs and since Rojo was soft spoken and only giggled and laughed softly covering his mouth when he did so everyone thought that Bruce Wayne's son had lost it and was talking to himself.

"Jason's I'm tired of walking." Rojo said as they made their third hour of walking. "I need to sit down."

"Uh," Jason looked around. "I don't see any chairs and we won't get back for another half hour. Here I know!"

Bruce was talking with some of his border-room member when they heard someone screaming. "Whooooooaaaa...!" They all turned to to the clear glass wall to see Jason Todd Wayne running as fast as he could with his cart and in the cart was Rojo Malone squealing in delight his hands throw up as they raced down the hall.

Once they where out of sight they heard them screaming, a crash and papers where flying over. There was pause before they heard the two laughing their heads off. The room turned to give Bruce a look.

"Oh shut the hell up, their having fun." Bruce glared at them. "Anyone object?"

The room was suddenly scared of Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! I love them. Next chapter will be more requests filled. **

**Thank you to DawsonNova95 for your wonderful ideas! **

**Now who's request is next? **


	4. Chapter 4

Damian froze as Lil Match walked right passed him and giving Damian that damn 'Look at me, I'm here to cause you trouble' smile/smirk. Turning around Damian frowned as he watched Match gliding away before looking back at him tauntingly.

Now by this time, three years later and at the age of sixteen Damian should have damn well known the Malone and how he worked by now and yet every single time he would follow and end up with Match calling out checkmate when he would beat Damian or cause him some sort of embarrassment.

In his mind Damian managed to repeat the ever famous line of Just Walk Away. It worked for a whole of ten seconds before Damian growled and turned around leaving his school friends behind (That's right he finally had school friends, so screw off Todd!) before going after Match.

Gotham's high class Mall was large and fit to cater to the wealthy but it was always easy to spot a Malone because unlike most Mobsters they insisted on wearing bright white everywhere. Match's hair was white blood as well and if the fool had red eyes he would be an albino.

Sure enough Damian spotted Match turning away from an Orange Julius with a large smooth in hand sucking on the straw looking around. Match had on sleeveless shirts, (White) and a sleeveless jacket (Again white. Did they own any other color?!). He seemed oddly happy though, and he was people watching as he walked around.

Damian followed keep a safe way behind Match but also speeding up each time the Malone got out of sight. Match went into each store browsed a little bit, a few times bought something before continuing on his merry way.

After an hour Match stopped to grab a pizza pretzel before heading towards a store that sold furniture. He saw Match go in but when Match didn't come out Damian carefully went in only to see Match had made himself perfectly comfortable on one of the King size beds and was laying under the covers with his bags, drink and pretzel next to him and that little bastard was asleep!

Scowling Damian stared at the Malone. Hell no, Match did no freaking make him ditch his friends just so he could lead him all around the mall and then take a damn nap on an in store bed! Gritting his teeth Damian walked over to the bed and shook Match by the arm.

"Hmm?" Match woke up and looked up at him. "Oh, so you did follow me, huh? How sweet, but as you can see I'm kinda tired. Night."

"You cannot sleep in a furniture store." Damian crossed his arms. "Get up."

"No." Match huffed before rolling over and covering himself up completely in the blankets.

Damian was about to leave when the store manger came out to see what was going on. Damian smirked thinking that Match was going to get in trouble but that left as the old man realized just who was using his merchandise. The man gave Damian a pleaing look and Damian smack his hand over his face.

* * *

Tim looked up as he saw Damian walking up the stairs with mall bags hanging from his arms and Lil Match sleeping on his back.

"Stop smiling, Drake. The fool fell asleep in a furniture store."

"You know he did that to get your attention right?"

"OF course not."

"Of course, yes," Match mumbled with a smile on his face. "By the way, Damian… checkmate."

Damian paused in mid step when Tim's voice sad chided. "Don't you even try to drop him down the stairs!"

"Damn it."

Tim and Alvin where dressed exactly the same only difference was that they were in their own color of black and white. Both the teens where dressed up in thick winter coats. They were on a family vacation all ten of them and where in the Winter Mountains in Canada.

There was a problem.

The Malone Boys hated the cold.

None of them had really lived or been anywhere were there was snow and the Bat Family often had missions that took there to different tempture places so they had no trouble adjusting to the snow. It had seemed like a good idea at the time and everyone had voted to go to the same place.

So it amused Bruce to no end to se Matches Malone standing there with his four sons trying to huddled into his arms for warmth as they shook from the cold. Meanwhile the Bat Boys where having fun throwing snowballs at each other and riding down the mountain.

What was ever better was that Tim wasn't with the Malones but letting Bruce pulling him up the mountain in a sled.

Ha! Take that Malone.

* * *

**This is what came to mind…. Yeah…. **


	5. Chapter 5

Matches Malone was looking over the photos that sat in front of his desk. Ten of them. Four held each of his sons when he first got them. Match as a baby, Rojo at six, Freddie at nine, and Alvin at nine and the last one in the middle of those four was all of them in his arms, four little kids smiling at the camera… Ah, the memories.

Match where he was only a week old wrapped in a blanket. Match was his first child he had even though everyone assumes that Freddie must have been first since Freddie is the oldest but that just isn't true.

He had Match for about four years when Matches had some things to take care off in the East End when he had stumbled upon a little boy offering himself to. A little blond blue eyed boy who looked like the world had killed him almost completely. The small child looked up at him with tears expecting the worse and that melted his heart.

So, Matches Malone took him home. Alright so he found the boy's pimp, beat the shit out of him, shot him a few times, dragged him behind his car and before shooting him in the head, THAN he took the little boy home and after that he learned that the Boy's name was Rojo but the last name long forgotten.

So than Matches had two children. One he could cuddle and hug and the other who liked to stand on his own and was very independent. Match seemed to carry himself well enough even when he was small and Matches had a good laugh when Rojo would play games with Match but he was rather quite.

It was after Matches got someone to teach Rojo how to read was when he learned that he would have to not only buy bookshelves but Nemours books! Rojo loved books, and he was never without books, all over the Penthouse was filled with little piles of books.

This was a good year until he had stumbled upon some traitors who were selling his good to a sex ring so Matches went to take care of that and there he found two boys on two different trips there. First was Freddie who was so dead in the eyes the child was like a walking corps, but there was something about the child that made Matches kill people and take him home.

Freddie wasn't his name when he had gotten him. In fact the small boy didn't even know his original name and after a couple of months of working the boy back into life and a year after that the boy had come up with a name that liked from one of Rojo's books, since the younger boys read to him often and so the oldest boy had chosen the name Freddie.

The last one for Matches Malone to acquire was Alvin. He had gone back to the place only a week after getting Freddie to finish what he started when he heard sobbing coming from a locked door and a terrible smell. The smell of death to be precise. Curious about what it was he shot off the lock causing the crying to pause for a moment. With a jerk he opened the door to a sight that still hunted the Mobster to this day.

A little boy with blond hair and green eyes, much to skinny for his own good, dirty and very small, but the thing that hunted Matches Malone was that the small boy was holding the boy of another small boy; one that looked just like him. The other boy's green eyes where open even in death and his body stiff, skim rotten as it decayed slowly.

It seemed that since the twin had died, the other one had nearly gone insane trying to wake his dead brother and refusing to work without screaming and wailing for the twin so the ring bosses locked him in that room with his brother's corps and be rid of them both.

After dealing with certain people Matches took both the boys, dead and alive, and promised the living twin that his brother would be able to rest in peace. They buried the twin in a white casket, one that the little boy had picked out himself and when Matches asked what name they should put on the headstone was the first time the little boy had spoken.

"_Albert. His name is Albert… and I'm Alvin…" _

Sighing Matches looked at the other pictures where his boys had grown up. Freddie was grinning widely, Rojo with his shy smile his nook in his hand, Alvin wide open smile his arms out wide like a hug, and Match with that lazy smile his eyes up to something, (probably thinking of new ways to bother Robin).

And the last picture was all of them together just this past year. They take one every chance they get and despite the ages now and then he wouldn't change it for the world. Even after what happened with the Bats a year ago with The Preacher, his sons remained close to him.

The door opened suddenly with all four said boys walking in.

"I'm telling you, Rojo, a blind date is good idea!" Freddie insisted. "And if you don't like whoever it is we'll bail!"

"I told you before, Freddie, I don't want to go on a blind date." Rojo waved his nook in his brother's face as the other blinked at it. "Besides, I just downloaded Lord of the Flies, and I'm going to be reading it tonight."

"What?!" Freddie explained looking in disbelief. "But you read that when we we're like… six."

"I read that to you when we we're thirteen… for school, remember?" Rojo smiled at him. "I used to have the paper book, but I misplaced it so I downloaded it."

"Your impossible!" Freddie yelled throwing his hands up before sitting on Matches lap giving him a tight hug. "Hi, Big Daddy,"

"Hello, Freddie," Matches grinned hugging his son. "So, trying to reel your brother in on another blind date huh?"

"It's like he doesn't even care!" Freddie threw his arms up moving away. "Seriously!"

Rojo took Freddie's place with a tight hug and whispered. "I really don't care, Big Daddy,"

"I know son, but don't let him hear you," Matches whispered back with a laugh.

Rojo moved back and in flew Alvin giggling about the situation. "Hi, Big Daddy!"

"Hi, Baby Doll, your dressed up tonight. Going out?"

"No, I was just going through my closet tossing out clothes and put this together. By the way Big Daddy, can I have some shopping money?"

"How much?"

"Um… Lil Match?"

"What?" Match asked tapping excitedly at his phone.

"How much for shopping?"

"For you or for the others? Because it makes a hell of a difference."

"Me,"

"At least five thousands,"

"Who are you talking too," Matches asked his son even though he had a feeling.

"An anger bird." Match snickered. "Sometimes I wonder if he even knows a trap when he sees one or is just too lucky to actually walk into one."

"I still say it's only you that Damian falls for." Rojo stated.

"YES!" Freddie agreed throwing up his hands.

"Not that way!" Rojo flushed. "Stop doing that!"

"I think it's funny!" Alvin joined in. "And besides they've always been like that only now Match can bother him all the time."

"The four of you have no idea how much fun I get out of this," Match grinned tapping in another reply before frowned at the last text. "What the hell… He asked me to marry him."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Meanwhile at Wayne Manor**

"Drake, have you've seen my phone?"

"I just saw Dick and Jason running off with it laughing their heads off."

"GRAYSON! TODD! YOU BETTER NOT BE MESSING WITH MY PHONE!"

In the distant Dick was singing the wedding march.

Bruce walked into the Manor before pausing at the chaos that was happened before carefully backing back out of his home.


	6. Chapter 6

Damian was at school siting down at his desk working on an easy essay when someone sat down suddenly beside him and Damian looked up ahead freezing knowing damn well who it was. He refused to look to his right where said person he continued on with his work and pretended that the fool was not at his school.

Than it happened.

"I accept your marriage proposal, but you should have asked me in person not in a text."

Damian broke his desk.

* * *

It was the best thing in his life. The one thing that made getting up in the morning (The actual morning, not the Malone version of morning) and it made him all happy and giddy inside.

Screwing with Damian Wayne aka Robin was the best part of Lil Match Malone's life.

At the moment he was accepting the Marriage propel fully aware that it was one of Damian's older brother's idea of both. Whatever it was it was a perfect excuse to make Damian sweat for a while and where better to start this than at his school?

The poor desk though.

As they walked along Damian had a look of murder on his face and Match kept a hold of his arm, leaning against him telling himself that he could laugh at home and not to mess up the plan.

"I want a June wedding." Match said simply. "And I want to wear all white."

"That's all you ever wear!" Damian yelled. "And we are not getting married!"

"Don't get cold feet now, love of my life," Match grinned and hid his face in Domain's shoulder trying to hide his grin. "Besides everyone knew you would ask me eventually and I... I love you."

"I'm calling bullshit on that one Malone." Damian growled as he gave the other's hair a yank. "I can feel you grinning into my shoulder."

"Damn," Match frowned letting go and setting his hands on his hips. "You ruined my fun."

"Tt." Damian crossed his arms as they glared at each other. "Just wait until I get Grayson and Todd back for this."

"Yeah, have fun with that." Match said waving his hand at the taller teen before turning to leave. "Too bad this little plan of theirs didn't backfire."

Backfire?

Damian garbed Match's wrist. "Wait a moment, Match. I do believe you have given me an idea."

"I... Don't like the way you're lookin at me..."

"I'm just smiling."

"Looks more like a rabid rottweiler ready to eat a rabbit."

Glare.

* * *

Tim was listening to Alvin read the third level book and he was happy to say that Alvin only needed a little help with some of the words. He was still slow at it but much better than a few years ago and it was hard to teach someone to read if they didn't like reading.

As Alvin read the door opened and Tim looked over to see who it was. It was Damian and behind him was Match. They twins where about to say hello but both froze and snapped their mouths shut before standing on their knees on the couch as the two walked by.

Alvin leaned far over as the two disappeared into the Penthouse. "Oh my God, Tim... did you see what I saw?"

"I think so..." Tim turned around and sat down as Alvin copied. "They were holding hands."

"Oh shit... things just got real."

They looked at each other before jumping up to find the other two. It didn't take them long to find them in the kitchen grabbing some drinks. Alvin quickly ran up to Lil Match who was siting on a stool and Wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and setting his chin on his hair.

"Hey, Al." Lil Match smiled at him patting the other's slender arms. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh, yeah, just dandy,"

Tim rolled his eyes a bit before walking up to Damian. "May I have a word with you out in the hall, please?"

"Of course." Damian replied. "After you."

"Thank you."

As they left Alvin bit his lip before blurting it out. "Are you and Bat boy doing the nasty?"

"Yep. I can't feel my lower body."

There was a long pause before the Alvin took off running

"Big Daddddddddy...! Freddie! Rojo! Oh my god...!"

Match was shaking as he tried not to laugh out loud. It was than that Damian returned with Tim who looked unamused. Damn, he figured it out but than Damian whispered something to him and Tim blinked and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go along with it."

"Oooh," Match breathed as he stood next to Damian. "We are going to have _so_ much fun,"

"Indeed." Damain had an evil grin on his face. "Drake, I have a job for you."

* * *

"I can't belive it!" A distressed voice cried in the hallway of the Manor.

Meanwhile Dick and Jason had been in Jason's room looking for some old pictures when they heard one Alvin Malone's whining voice. They looked at each other and shrugged before continuing when they heard Tim's voice just as upset.

"I know... it's so strange that their together."

"Together?! Timmy, their gettin married!" Alvin voice was high pitched. "I ain't never gonna see Lil Match again!"

Lil Match was getting married? Both the older Wayne boys looked at each other wondering who the hell would be stupid enough to marry Lil Insane-Crazy-Lucky-Go-Happy-Killer Match Malone?

"I know, Al, but.. they seemed to have, somehow, fallen in love."

"This is all the brats fault!" Alvin cried sounding the verge of tears. "If Damian hadn't asked Match to marry him than this never would have happened!"

Dick almost fell over as he clamped his hands over his mouth and Jason was grinning like he won lottery. They heard about the text and Alvin must have blown it out of portions and believed it! Hahaha!

"Well, it could be worse."

"How can it be worse?! Lil Matchis gonna leave the family!"

"I know you're upset, Al, but pull yourself together. Damian and Match invited us all out to dinner to tell the rest of the family so, come on, let's getting ready."

Wait.

What?

Sobbing Alvin was lead away. "Your brother is stealing my brother..."

"There, there, Al."

Jason and Dick looked at each other.

"you don't think..."

"Don't be stupid! It's probably just another stupid family dinner."

"Yeah, that's it."

* * *

"We're getting married." Damian sated with no emotion.

Lil Match grinned next to him waving his left hand showing off an engagement ring.

"Holy-" Dick started eyes wide.

"-Shit." Jason finished.

"What?!" Freddie shouted dropping his fork and jumping out of his seat. "You gots to be joking!"

Rojo just stared eyes wide.

"I don't want ya to move ouuuuuutttt...!" Alvin sobbed plopping onto Tim. "I'm all alone...!"

"There, there, Al, you still got me."

Sniffing Alvin looked up at him. "That's true... I guess I don't need Lil Match."

"Standing right next to you, Al." Match frowned at him disbelievingly. "And y'all are always gonna need me."

"Father you have yet to say something." Damian said looking at his Father who was just sitting there, "Do you not wish for my happiness?"

"Yeah, you ain't say nothing either, Big Daddy." Match put on his best hurt face. "Are... you mad at me?"

"No." Matches said his voice tight. "I'm not mad. Not mad at all."

"Father?"

"I'm not mad." Bruce said simply. "I was just waiting for it to happen. It seems you owe me ten grand, Matches."

"Damn." Matches grumbled. "Well, we are we having the wedding?"

"As soon as possible." Bruce said taking out his phone. "It's better to get it over with before the media can have their frenzy."

"Of course, of course."

"HUH?" Match's face fell as did his mouth.

"No, Father, wait!" Damian yelled.

It was too late. Both of the men were gone leaving two confused as hell Waynes and three sobbing Malones who didn't want their younger brother to leave. Tim looked at Damian and Match who looked like they were about to die.

"Well, a wedding sounds fun..." Tim smiled. "So, who's the bride?"

"Me of course," Match snorted. "Domain's to ugly and fat to be the bride, well I'm sexy as hell."

Damian smacked Match upside down the head. "This is all you're fault!"

"Domestic abuse!" Match screamed before pretending to sob. "I thought you loved me."

"I loved to shove you off a cliff."

"You know what, this was your stupid idea so get us out of it!"

They started to fight and argue when a waiter came rushing by and bangs into Damian sending him right into Match. Match pushed out his arms to stop Damian but they ended up around Damian's neck and Damian's arms around his waist trying to stop form falling and their lips connected.

?!

Everything froze as their brothers looked at them in shock. Damian pulled back stunned before turning and running out of the cafe with his brothers trailing. Match stood there not moving as his brother surrounded him.

"Match, you okay?" Alvin asked.

"Oh, yeah, just fine, perfectly fine..." Match laughed breathlessly. "Uh-oh,"

"Match!" The three cried as the youngest mobster fell to the floor sprawled on his back buy he had the happiest grin on his face as his cheeks flushed pink and he let out a airy laugh!

'Damian kissed me! Thank you, God!'

* * *

**I kind like Damian x Match... DON'T SHOOT ME! OMG DON'T SHOOT! **


	7. Chapter 7

Damian said nothing when he got in the limo. In fact no one dared to say anything as they got into the limo. Instead everyone opted for just waiting for the youngest member to say something.

Well, he didn't say something at first but choose to smack the second person closer to him as hard as he could causing the fool to fall off his seat with a yelp.

"Why did you hit me?!" Dick yelled sitting up. "Tim was right next to you!"

"You're more fun to hit." Damian grumbled, when in truth everyone knew that Damian was rather protective of Tim after his return. "Besides you could use more training, your are getting fat."

"I'm not fat!" Dick got back up but this time sat closer to Bruce rather than next to Tim since Damian could reach him from there. "It was an accident, we all saw what happened so get over it."

"Alvin says," Tim said looking at his phone. "That he's emotionally scarred. Hm, he almost spelled all of those words right."

"K-I-S- GAH!"

"I'll throw another champagne bottle at you if you sing that again, Todd!" Damian growled before sitting back. "Not. Another. Word."

The rest of the ride home was quite until Damian's phone beeped with a text. He picked it up and read it before glaring at everyone as Drake took his phone reading ti before giggling softly.

'Thanks for deflowering my lips.'

* * *

Lil Match Malone was basically walking on air as he hummed happily into the penthouse slipping off his vest before tossing it off onto a chair. He went to the fridge to grab a quick drink before happily going to his room.

His family had chosen to leave to their own devices because at the moment they weren't sure what to do. Normally it was them and Match would be the one to ask, comfort, give advice and often or not warning them to be careful and than threaten potential lovers with a series of guns and knives.

Once by his bed Match spun on his heels letting himself fall backwards onto the bed feeling like he was floating before putting his hands over his heart on his chest smiling softly at the memory.

"Hmmm..." Match sighed happily before rolling onto his side pulling himself up on his side before grabbing his phone and texting Damian. "Hmm, hm, hm."

There was a buzz sound... but it was coming from inside his room. Gasping slightly before his lips turned a lazy smirk as Match rolled over and sat up on his elbows and looked at the dark place of his room.

"Hey,"

"Tt." Robin came out of the shadows before pulling off his mask and just looking at him.

Match hummed again slowly swinging one foot. "Not gonna asay anything?"

"Was that really your first kiss?"

That made Match pause, his face surprised before gave a soft laugh. "Yeah, I guess it was."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, believe it, Robbie, cause it's true."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why haven't you kissed before?"

"Because," Match gave a dramatic sigh and plopped down. "I choose to be a classic romantic and wait for the love of my life to kiss me."

"Really?" Damian looked surprised.

"No!" Match sat back up. "I just didn't kiss anyone because... hmm, why did i?"

Damian watched as Match look thoughtful about it tapping his mouth with his finger before the smaller teen laid back his face cricnkled up in thought before it smoothed out and Match because still.

"You little-! Match!" Damain kicked the bed. "Wake up!"

"Mm, no, to busy picturing someone taking my virginty."

"What the hell- Stop that!"

Match opened his eyes slightly looking at the other. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Classified."

"Oh come on, tell me."

"No." Damian said solemnly. "I am not in the mood for talking."

"Tell me who kissed the great Damian Wayne?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Match blinked before his face fell. He had thought Damian had come over about the kiss but whenever Damian willingly asked to stay the night only meant one thing. So the blond stood up and locked his door before texting his family that he didn't want to be disturbed at all before going back to sit on the bed this time to the left side and Damian took the right.

"What..." Match paused seeing Damian's eyes upset. "What did your Mother do this time?"

"She brought over a new clone but he isn't... she called him defective and was planning on killing him in front of my Father."

"Damn."

"She was distracted by Father and I and didn't see Drake behind her and when she noticed he had already stolen the child."

"Yeah."

"She left after a fight. Father ran some tests and did some digging while Todd got some information from an assassin that he caught and tormented and we discovered the reason why she brought this one was because the others have failed to survive."

"So, this one's lucky. You gots a new baby brother." Match smiled a bit. "I want one."

Damian shook his head. "He's defective."

"That's mean, ya know." Match frowned at him. "He's still a person."

"They cloned me and they all came out like that and this one is the least defective."

"I don't like that word."

"Are you mad?" Damian asked frowning.

"Yea, I am." Match crossed his arms. "So, what if he is? Lots of people have missing limbs, heart mummers-"

"What?" Damian looked confused.

"Oh, I get it," Match nodded to himself. "Here tell me what the word means to you and tell me what the little kids 'defectives' are and I'll find the right word us normal people use."

Damian thought for a second before he took out his phone scrolling through a few things before handing it to Match. It was a video. So, Damian couldn't find a way to translate and thus the video. Match was excited to see the little child and pushed play.

It showed a little kid maybe about two or three and he was sitting on the medical table on Tim's lap looking around. This kid didn't look all to much like Damian, he looked a bit diffrent. However the boy have Damina's eyes and short spiked hair. He was pale, but not from skin tone, he was sick. He shivered and coughed and looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

They were getting things to help the kid. The kid reminded Match of when his brothers first came to live with them. The scared eyes, the looks in them waiting to be hit or yelled at and the surprise and small sparks of hope when none of that followed but rather kind words and touches.

The video lasted a few minutes before it stopped. "He's sick... really sick..."

"Dr. Tompkins, Pennyworth, and my Father worked on him and he hasn't a name and they said that the reason she must have brought him here was because he was dying."

"Oh shit, Damian I'm sorry."

"I... how many?" Damian said suddenly before putting his head down, arms resting on his legs. "How many more had to suffer before they killed them?"

"If there are others why bring this one here?"

"I don't know. Maybe their giving up and she saw it as a chance to hurt us once more or maybe... I don't know."

With s deep sigh Match leaned his head on Damian's shoulder. "The poor kid... is there anything you guys can do for him?"

"No, nothing can help but..." Damian sat up straight suddenly. "They wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't what?" Match asked leaning closer their lips coming closer.

"My Grandfather and my Mother if the children had been brought up with defectives they could have just-"

Ring.

Damn! Match plopped back onto his bed. 'So close!'

Damian stopped taking his phone before answering. "Tim? Are you alright?Where are you? Are you sick?"

Match smiled. 'So, protective.'

"I see... no, thank you... I will return int hr morning. I need to be alone. No, you stay home. I'm assuming patrol is canceled for the night. Yes. Have someone drop you off than.I'll be tracing your tracker until you're here than. What? Damn it, yes I'm here at the Malones. Tell no one!"

Match grinned hearing Tim's laugh. "Hey, Timmy!"

"You shut it! Yes, that is Match! Stay where you are I'm coming to get you damn it!"

Match watched as Damian quickly slapped on is mask before darting out the window. Standing up Match yawned before walking over to his mini fridge and pulling out a couple of things that he could eat without it having to be warmed up before sitting back on his bed waiting.

When Robin returned he had Red Robin with him. Red Robin gave Match a hug before heading out to go find Alvin. They heard Alvin's happy cry before they heard a door slam shut.

"Alvin has a new tv in his room and a new hologram Just Dance game."

"Tt."

"So boy wonder," Match said rolling onto his back and moving his hands around like the Hindi did when they danced. "What are we gonna do."

Robin frowned before it turned into a hardened scowl and a growl was heard and Match lazy smirk appeared on his face before he stood up and walking up to Robin who turned to the window determined and frightening. Match stood beside him hands on his hips.

"Oh, this is gonna be _fun_."

* * *

"Oh, I'm so booored."

"I told you it was a long flight." Damian said as flew Red Wing over the ocean. "Almost there."

Match pouted before he grimed. "Shall we play a game?"

"Don't even." Damian growled. "We're not doing that."

"Oh come on!" Match sighed. "Do something with me.. or something _to_ me~"

"Match, shut the hell up."

"Hey is that it?" Match said sitting up suddenly.

"Yes."

"Whoa, that is one big castle."

"Just stay behind me and do not get killed."

* * *

Alvin was eating something that Tim brought over. It was like a cake, but not a cake and it was sweet and salty. He took large bits of it before chewing. Tim took smaller bits as they watched a movie. A channel was showing a movies all night and they happened to be something that both of them liked.

They were in the middle of watching the best part of one of their movies when suddenly it turned of and breaking news showed up. They reported on something way far away in part Alvin could care care less about, but Tim nearly chocked on his piece of the foreign cake.

On the news was video of Robin fleeing Ra's Al Ghul with Match Malone right behind him wearing a white mask to keep people from knowing who he was. Match had something in his arms, a duffel bag or a backpack.

They two got to the Red Wing...

"My jet!" Tim cried. "That little jerk stole my jet!"

"Are they really little when their taller than us?"

"Doesn't matter! Damian will always be the little brother!"

"Do you think Daddy Bats knows?"

Just than Tim's phone when off. "Yes, I think Daddy knows."

Match clung to the pack as they ran. They got to the jet and Robin opened the latch before grabbing Match by his waist and helping him up onto the side of the wing since his partner had chosen to bring something back with them. Most likely a treasure he just had to have and so help him if Match stole it because it was white and pretty!

"Oof," Match said as he was tossed it. "Be gentle with me, this is my first time-"

"Shut up!"

"-fighting ninjas."

"Just buckle yourself in!"

"Damian!"

"Hello, Damian's mother! I'm your son's wife!"

"Don't make me stab you!" Robin yelled before pulling out two swords. "Stand down, Mother!"

"I want them back."

"I believe my DNA belongs to me." Damian spat. "And if you're wondering about Father's DNA I destroyed that. All of them."

Talia gritted her teeth. "How dare you-"

"You're Mother is ruining our wedding night!" Match yelled. "How much long until you have you way with me?!"

"Shut up, you stupid albino!"

"Who is that?"

"Uh..."

Talia looked back and forth between the two before turning and leaving.

"Woooo! We won!"

"I think she disowned me again."

"She just couldn't handle that your banging this hot bod."

"Enough out of you!" Damian yelled climbing into the jet when his phone started to ring. He winced before answering. "Hello, Drake."

_"YOU TOOK MY JET!"_

"I... needed to go to the store..."

_"Damian, I know where you are." _

"You hacked me."

_"No, you're on national tv." _

National tv?

Damn.

Father must know by now.

"Damn."

* * *

When they landed in the Batcave Match looked way to pleased with himself and was holding that pack much to kindly. He was hugging it, nuzzling it and cuddling it like it was...

"DO YOU HAVE A CHILD IN THERE?!"

"...No- Yes."

Damain peeked inside and frowned. "I don't believe it, Match. Even the babies you steal are as white as you."

"Don't hate us sexy, Albinos!" Match grinned. "Hey, Damain, wanna know the best part about this little baby?"

"What?"

"It's your's and mine."

"Ha. Ha. Ha."

"That lab with all your clones we saw? Yeah, growns babies in less than five minutes if you add some else's DNA."

"Match, this is not funny."

"I know. I got a cut, see here on my hand? My blood spilled into the tube with green water and than when I wa sknocked into the thing it added your DNA and after the fight BAM! It's baby time and I couldn't leave him there."

Damian stood there his face unreable.

"Hey, the kid might have a chance ya know and we coldn't just leave him there... he's a brandnew baby and they woudl have killed him."

"Agreed."

"Hey," Match frowned not getting the desired reaction out of Damian. "Ya listening? We have a baby together. He's part you part me. We have a child."

"I understand."

Match was confused but pulled the little new born out and held it carefully wrapping it in Damian's cape that he had stolen earlier claming he was cold. Once the baby was wrapped up he walked up to Damian who didn't seemed bother by the fact they had a child together without ever sleeping with one another or having some kind of strange magic or a surrageant mother.

Damian looked down at the baby. "He looked just like you."

"He's excatly like me, except for his eye color." Match kissed the baby's head and two little blue eyes peeked up before closing. "He's got your eye color."

"Tt."

Match frowned. "Your way to calm about this."

"What's his name?"

"How do you know I gave him a name yet?"

"Don't be dumb, Match. You thought of a name the second you had the child in your arms so what is the name?"

"Mini."

"Mini?" Damian frowned "You named our child Mini?"

"No, that's just for short."

"What's his full name than?"

"Mini Match Malone Al Wayne."

"I see... Ah, there it is." Damian said his shoulders slumping.

"What?"

"The shock."

With that Damian passed out cold falling backwards.

* * *

**I dream of Match naming his child that so I had to write this up. Who else likes him calling his kid Mini? Also thanks for not shooting me and woo I thought I was the only one! **

**However I do admit to falling into with this pairing by pure accident. In my original story (Click of the Camera) Damian at one point was going to kill Match, but the more I played them off each other I started to see them together. Lol I even wrote a who thing on Damian and Match having their first time but I'm too scared to post it... I mean, what? What? **


End file.
